Dana International
thumb|Dana International Dana International (hebräisch: דנה אינטרנשיונל; * 2. Februar 1972 in Tel Aviv; eigentlich Sharon Cohen (geboren als: Yaron Cohen hebräisch:ירון כהן) ist eine israelische Popsängerin. 1998 gewann sie mit dem Song Diva in Birmingham den Eurovision Song Contest. Die Teilnahme der transsexuellen Dana International sorgte in ihrem Heimatland für einigen Widerstand in religiösen Kreisen, die forderten, einen konservativeren Beitrag in den Wettbewerb zu entsenden. Im Nachbarland Ägypten wurde die arabische Version ihres Titels verboten. 1995 nahm Dana International an der israelischen Vorentscheidung für den Eurovision Song Contest mit dem Titel Layla tov Europa teil und wurde Zweite hinter der Sängerin Liora. 1998 gewann Israel mit Diva von Dana International zum dritten Mal den Eurovision Song Contest. Zuvor waren 1978 Izhar Cohen und Alpha Beta mit A-Ba-Ni-Bi und 1979 Gali Atari und Milk & Honey mit Hallelujah erfolgreich. Beim Eurovision Song Contest 1999 in Jerusalem trat Dana International in der Pause zwischen den Beiträgen und der Wertung mit dem Lied Dror Yikra und Stevie Wonders Lied Free vor den Stadtmauern von Jerusalem auf. Bei der Preisübergabe am Schluss des Festivals an die Siegerin Charlotte Nilsson verlor sie auf ihren überhohen Stöckelschuhen mit der Trophäe in der Hand das Gleichgewicht und stürzte vor laufender Kamera. Ihre Popularität setzt Dana International gezielt für die Verteidigung der Rechte sexueller Minderheiten ein. 1999 nahm sie an einer Kampagne der niederländischen Sektion von Amnesty International teil, die auf Menschenrechtsverletzungen an Schwulen und Lesben aufmerksam machen sollte. Bei der 50-jährigen Jubiläums-Show des Eurovision Song Contests 2005 in Kopenhagen war sie mit ihrem Siegersong von 1998 vertreten und trug im Medley bekannter Eurovision-Hits den Song Parlez-vous français von Baccara vor. Beim Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrad interpretierte der Sänger Boaz Mauda den von Dana International geschriebenen Song Ke'ilo Kan (As if here), der sich bei der israelischen Vorentscheidung am 26. Februar 2008 gegen vier weitere Songs durchgesetzt hatte und Mauda im Finale des Song Contest am 24. Mai 2008 einen neunten Platz einbrachte. Ihr am 15. August 2007 in Israel veröffentlichtes Album Hakol Ze Letova (All Is For Good) war das erste Studioalbum nach über vier Jahren. Die Single-Auskopplung Love Boy sorgte für ein erfolgreiches Comeback in Israel. 2011 wird sie Israel mit ihrem Lied Ding Dong beim Eurovision Song Contest in Düsseldorf vertreten. Alben * Dana International (1993) * Umpatampa (1994) * E.P.Tampa (1995) * Maganuna (1996) * The Album (1998) * Diva ha-osef (1998) * Free (1999) * Yoter ve yoter (2001) * Ha'chalom ha'efshari (2002) * Hakol ze letova (All is for good) (2007) Singles | | | | | | }} }} * Sa'ida Sultana (1992) * Danna International (1993) * Fata Morgana (1993) * Mishak ha'dmaot (1993) * Samar Mar (1993) * Yes sir, I can boogie (1993) * Ani lo yechola biladecha (1994) * Nosa'at Le Petra (1994) * Yeshnan banot (1994) * Betula (1995) * Layla Tov, Europa (1995) * Ani rotsa lichyot (1995) * Maganuna (1996) * Menafnefet (1996) * Don Quixote (1996) * Let Kiss (1996) * Yesh bo esh (1996) * Cinque Milla (1996) * Diva (1998) * Woman in love (1998) * Free (1999) * Ani ohevet (1999) * Ad sof ha'zman (1999) * Mocher ha'prachim (2000) * Lama katafta li'shir (2000) * Nitzachti (2001) * We'achre Ha'kol (2001) * Yoter Ve'Yoter (2002) * Ten Lichyot (2002) * Sipur Katzar (2002) * Tachlom (2002) * Makat chom (2002) * He'Chalom Ha'Efshari (2002) * Cinque Milla 2004 (2004) * Strike It Up (2005) * Lola (2005) * Kiss Your Money Bye Bye (2006) * Sleeping With Me (2006) * Hakol Ze Letova (2007) * Love Boy (2007) * At Muchana (2007) * Seret hodi (2007) * Yom huledet (2008) * I need your Love Ne Angeli (2008) * Alay mit [[Subliminal (Rapper)|Subliminal]] (2009) Quellen Weblinks * * Offizielle Homepage * DanaInt - Private Homepage (englisch) * A Star Online - Private Homepage ast:Dana International ca:Dana International da:Dana International en:Dana International eo:Dana International es:Dana International et:Dana International eu:Dana International fi:Dana International fr:Dana International he:דנה אינטרנשיונל hu:Dana International id:Dana International it:Dana International ja:ダナ・インターナショナル ka:დანა ინტერნეიშენელი lt:Dana International lv:Dana International nl:Dana International nn:Dana International no:Dana International pl:Dana International pt:Dana International ro:Dana International ru:Дана Интернэшнел sl:Dana International sr:Дана Интернационал sv:Dana International th:ดานา อินเตอร์เนชันแนล tr:Dana International yi:דאנא אינטערנאשיאנאל Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Pseudonym ~Dana International Kategorie:Interpret eines Siegerbeitrags zum Eurovision Song Contest Kategorie:LGBT-Aktivist Kategorie:Israelischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel